deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Over the Top: German Stormtroopers vs Villistas
Well, I'm back again. On the 100th anniversary of the First World War, we first remember those who died in that conflict. Now we compare two completely different fighting units from that time period; one hardened shock troopers that spearheaded the Kaiser's Offensive in 1918. The other; guerrilla fighters that fought their government and later attacked the US. Stormtroopers- The elite shock troops of the German Empire; that fearlessly lead the way during the Kaiserschlacht in 1918. V.S. Villistas- Pancho Villa's revolutionary guerillas; ready to fight to the bitter end to end the oppression of Mexico. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Stormtroopers Tiring of the bloody stalemates during World War I, the German military decided on a new, radically different approach to trench combat. Instead of a mass assault, specially trained Stormtroopers in small bands would move in supported by artillery, striking hard and fast with weapons designed for maximum killing capacity in the shortest possible time. The Stormtroopers worked well at first, achieving victories at the Vosges Mountains and Verdun. Inspired by the Germans success, the Russians and British formed their own teams of Stormtroopers, but the Germans kept the lead thanks to the brilliant tactics of General Oskar von Hutier. However, after an initial stream of success, the Allies caught on to the Stormtrooper formula, rendering the original tactics useless. Weapons: The Stormtroopers charge with: |-| Long Range= Karabiner 98AZ *Range: 500 metres *Calibre: 7.92x57mm Mauser *Capacity: 5 |-| Mid Range= LP08 Artillery *Range: 50 metres *Calibre: 9mm Parabellum *Capacity: 32+1 |-| Close Range= Trench Knife *Length: 5 cm *Weight: 3 kg *Material: Steel |-| Special= MP-18 *Range: 100 metres *Calibre: 9mm Parabellum *Capacity: 32 |-| Grenade= M15 Stielhandgranate *Weight: 7 kg *Charge: 5oz TNT Villistas Followers of Francisco "Pancho" Villa, mainly serving in the Division del Norte (Northern Division). Formed part of the Maderista forces, and later fought in opposition to the Huerta and Carranza governments, the Villistas later formed a spatially isolated alliance with the Zapatistas, who remained in Morelos. Villa's men were mostly made up of vaquero and charro caudillos, rancheros, shopkeepers, miners, migrant farm workers, unemployed workers, railway workers, and Maderista bureaucrats, who seized haciendas and fought for an undefined socialism. Adolfo Gilly wrote that Villismo, though fighting for land redistribution and justice, did not challenge capitalist relations as previously set down during the Porfirio era, but was merely an outgrowth of the bourgeois state-oriented revolution of Madera. Weapons: The Villistas revolt with: |-| Long Range= Winchester 1886 *Range: 228 metres *Calibre: .44-40 *Capacity: 9 |-| Mid Range= Colt SAA *Range: 30 metres *Calibre: .45 Colt *Capacity: 6 |-| Close Range= Machete *Length: 30 cm *Weight: 3.5 kg |-| Special= Mondragón M1902 *Range: 200 metres *Calibre: 7.92x57mm Mauser *Capacity: 10 |-| Grenade= Dynamite *Weight: 2.5 kg *Charge: 6oz Nitroglycerine X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle TBA Notes Battle is 5 vs 5 and set in a town. This will be an alternate history battle where Mexico joined WW1 on the side of the Entente. Voting ends on the 25th of April Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Category:Blog posts